happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrath of Vincentine
"Wrath of Vincentine" is the 13th episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters Transcript (In Vincentine's lair) *Vincentine: Well, well, well. I will destroy Esequiel and the heroes of Antarctica. My revenge will work what like last time. (Back in the party house, Freddy Fazbear is dealing with the penguins) *Esequiel: So, you came to party? *Freddy: No, i am here to destroy you. *Esequiel: Stand back guys, i'll handle this. *Montay: Esequiel no. We can do it together. *Esequiel: I know Montay, but i'm in charge now of the group. *Shippo: Freddy, how could you try to harm us? You're supposed to be loving, kind, and gentle. Kids call you their teddy. *Esequiel: Shippo no. It has to be one of Adult Mumble's enemies. Ever since the Chaos Theory is destroyed, Vincentine went in another plan to track our world down. *Montay: He hacked into the Internet World once to steal power like Captain Compudata. *Charles: Stand back motherfisher. Your day is over. *Shippo: In that case, let's attack! *Charles: No, *runs* i'll get you now! (Freddy hits Charles) *Charles: AH! God damn! *Freddy: Hahahahaha! You can't stop me now. *Esequiel: Freddy! Get over here now. *Freddy: No. Meet me in the other worlds now. *Esequiel: Other worlds? (A portal opens for Freddy Fazbear) *Freddy: Fight me at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. *enter the portal and closes* *Montay: That monster ruined the party for us. *Charles: Guys, we have to do something. *Esequiel: Something must be going on. *Montay: It's dangerous out there. That the hole where Freddy sneaked to the party and crashed. *Charles: We better do something. We're running out of time. *Shippo: We have time for the fight. *Montay: He said to meet us at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria? *Jesse: I'm joining the group. I'm counting on you Esequiel. *Shady: Yes. We will do it together. Once and for all. *Corn: Don't forget me. *Slikk: I'm joining the side. *Ramirez: Yes. We are part of the heroes. *Charles: I want to join. *Felix: If we agree. We are part of the group. *Doug: I will see all the bad things this adventure have. *Shady: Everyone pack up. We must stop the evil threat from our world. *Esequiel: Vincentine is on the loose. *Francis: Come on everyone, to the cave while i'll bring my Mountain Dew. *Mark: This place looks dark than a polar bear's home. *Esequiel: YouCube managers, clean the place up while we stop Vincentine. And tell everyone that we are out for adventure. *YouCube Manager: Sure. Go ahead Esequiel. (In the cave) *Esequiel: I can see anything here dark. *Montay: I wonder what a mystery lab could do when it's located underground. *Shippo: Oh look. A time spaceship machine. (The heroes discovered a time spaceship) *Esequiel: I never seen this thing before. *Josesito: Oh look. It look likes that we have to explore. *Doug: Why don't we get on this thing? *Francis: Sure thing Doug. *Corn: Is it open? *Charles: It's not freaking open from this day. *Esequiel: Let me take a look. (The spaceship door open) *Esequiel: Great. It looks dark in it. How can i turn on the lights? (Esequiel enter the Time Spaceship to look for the lightswitch) *Esequiel: Where could it be? Ah ha. *turn on the lightswitch* It's on. Everyone get in. (Everyone get on the spaceship) *Montay: Wow. This place is looking good. *Josesito: This is like a room. *Shippo: We can travel anything we want. *Esequiel: Freddy want us to be at his pizzeria. *Charles: This may take time to get here. *Doug: Wow, this place has a fridge. *Felix: Cool. We have a microwave to heat stuff. *Mark: Maybe if we have something to eat. *Montay: Esequiel: Do you know how to start this thing? *Esequiel: I want to try. How does this work? *Josesito: Read the instructions. *Esequiel: Okay. *Charles: *with a box* Ah man it got no god-damn instructions. *throw the box* *Michael: Dad, Esequiel is reading right now. *Shippo: Be patient. Esequiel have the instructions. *Charles: Aw shut up. There is no god-damn instructions nowhere. *Esequiel: Hey. This thing is easy. We can't shut it down. *Montay: This machine ship travel to different worlds ever since we went to the Internet World. *Shippo: I can see that. *Jesse: The ship may work now. *Montay: Yes. Electricity! (The ship turns on and open a portal) *Montay: Not again. *Esequiel: The portal open when you are ready to travel. *Montay: Alright. To a different world. (The Time Spaceship enters the portal to travel to another world) *Montay: Alright. The adventure has started. *Erik: We did it Montay. You done it all. *Esequiel: I'm proud with everyone on the group. *Charles: Yes. Thank you Esequiel, the tickle warrior. *Esequiel: Uh.....okay. Everyone, we are ready to start off with the first move. *Montay: First Move? *Esequiel: Yes. Our way to a new world. A start of a adventure. (The Time Spaceship arrive in the street of another world. They parked to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) *Esequiel: We made it. The place Freddy is on. *Montay: The animal robots will die today. *Esequiel: They are animatronics. They hunt children down in their dreams and nightmares. *Shippo: Until a solar war started it from Vincentine. *Josesito: That was in the past. *Esequiel: I know. Everyone off. We made it. (Everyone get off the Time Spaceship and arrive at the street to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) *Francis: Woah, i never seen this thin before. *Josesito: So this is where Freddy Fazbear is on. *Charles: That Brown Polar Bear is the owner of this place. *Esequiel: Um....Polar Bears live in the antarctic. *Jesse: And the door is never open. *Montay: We have to reach it to open the door. *Josesito: But we can do it together. *Shippo: Yes, lets do it. (Everyone arrive at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) *Montay: Aww man. Humans can only open the door. *Shady: Hey wait. I got it. *use his tongue to open the door* I did it. *Esequiel: Nice. It's too dark inside. *Shippo: It's nice when its quiet. *Montay: Let's go inside, i want to see if the animatronics are here. (Inside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) *Montay: Nope. *Esequiel: I can see Arcade Games. I remember when we used to have a arcade game at the Adélie Inventions Corp. But not anymore. We have to throw it out and put it to the scraps. *Montay: Where are the lights? *Esequiel: I can see the switch. *Montay: Now we have to do it again. *Francis: It's next to the door. We may have to reach. *Montay: Is there a chair in the room? *Esequiel: Yes. Or climb to reach to the lightswitch. *Montay: Ok. I will try. (Montay jumped and press the lightswitch and turn everything back on in the arcade) *Montay: Hey, the lights are back. *Francis: The games too. *Esequiel: Fresh and nice. This is a job for playing. *Jesse: What if my juggies play one of those games before the animatronics come. *Carlos: Any water games guys? *Dylan: Yes. We have a arcade water game over here to your straight. *Blazer: Arcade for everyone! *Esequiel: Let's go. (Everyone spread around and play the arcade games) *Shady: Free for all. *Montay: Hm....which game i can play? Ah ha. The Speed Penguin. *Carlos: Did you find a water game that we can play? *Blazer: Ooh. Water Blasters. *Dylan: Yes. *Ting-Ting: Bingo! *Alto: Wait! I'm joining the game too. *Carlos: Then, let's go. (At the shooting games) *Esequiel: I love this zombie game. One of the best games of the year. *Josesito: Two player mode is awesome! *Esequiel: Yeah! *Josesito: I love this game. Kill the zombies, attack the villain. *Esequiel: Yeah, I am doing that. *Jesse: With all that said. Gaming heroes will be for a living. *Esequiel: That's always in hope. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is the second episode from another series with "Wrath of". The first being "Wrath of Stalin", an episode of Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land. *It is also the second series to connect to the Happy Feet - Future Times series. **It also involves some things from Five Nights At Freddy's. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes